1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a communication device and a communication system for replaying content.
2. Background Art
In conventional communication service, a server device storing audio visual (AV) content may be mounted on, for example, an airplane, and transmit content including video data or audio data (including movies, television programs, and music) to a terminal installed on each passenger seat on demand from each individual passenger. Such content distribution service particularly on an airplane or another vehicle allows passengers to view content only within a limited period of time (for an airplane, a period of time before preparations for landing) and passengers are unable to view the content after the limited period of time. The passengers who start viewing content may often need to stop it in the middle of the content.
To improve the situations, a data transmission and reception system has been developed to determine the replay speed for content based on the available time for content viewing and the remaining replay time of the content, and process the distributed data in accordance with the determined replay speed, and allow the processed content to be viewable within the available viewing time (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-205486).